Unwilling
by ShadowYoukai87
Summary: The wolf, perhaps because he knew she needed it repeated, though it was more likely to brag, he grinned and repeated himself. “You’re my mate, Kagome, and there’s nothing anyone can do about it.”R&R InuKagKoga SanMir Epilogue up!
1. Chapter 1

**Unwilling**

By ShadowYoukai87

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter One**

Kagome felt horrible, both mentally and physically, as she replayed the wolf's words in her mind. The pain in her head was outweighed only by the sharp pain in her neck. Surely, he couldn't be telling her the truth...yet, there was a part of her knew it he was. Still, she needed to hear it again, just to make sure her ears were working properly. She was more awake now; the wolf's statement had caused that.

The wolf, perhaps because he knew she needed it repeated, though it was more likely to brag, he grinned and repeated himself.

"You're my mate, Kagome, and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

* * *

It was a bright, sunshiny day and there was nary a cloud in the sky. Unfortunately, the little group didn't notice, or just didn't care in some cases. They were too busy moping for even Shippo to smile and Miroku to grope.

Why? Oh, esteemed reader, can you not tell? It was a loss dealt to them by their arch-foe, the foul, nauseating, feminine-looking Naraku and his rather annoying, if spunky, wind goddess Kagura. At least this time, despite grievous injuries, they managed to retain all of their shards of the Shikon no Tama, few as they were.

Despite his injuries still being unhealed, InuYasha had insisted they move. To understand why, one must understand that lying down and healing after a battle with Naraku made him think of Kikyo, who led to his relationship with Kagome, which always left him upset and depressed. Oh, Kagome alone was fine, unless she had a 'test'. He hated 'tests', whatever they were. Kagome left to do them instead of finding him the shards of the jewel _she_ broke. Oh yeah, she was useless. Her arrows didn't count... neither did the ramen...or the potato chips...or anything.

Miroku and Sango, both still healing, rode Kilala as their strength faded with the sunlight. Though they had protested leaving the 'safe' hut so soon, they agreed it wasn't wise to stay where their location was known to their foe, and could be killed with one well planed sneak attack. Dying wouldn't avenge their families. Both hoped, for the half-demon's health as well as their own, that they would be permitted to stop soon, each knowing there was no chance of stopping him.

Kagome, it seemed, didn't realize that.

"Can't keep up, wench?" called their leader, stopping and turning back to her, some thirty feet back.

"I'm tired, InuYasha," she stated coolly, "and my feet hurt, so I can only imagine how Sango and Miroku must feel, not to mention you."

"I ain't tired, wench!"

"No, but your bandages need changing," her logic was flawless there, "and you should have another dose of antidote. Now, I'm not taking another step until you agree that we'll set-up camp here for the night."

As usual, InuYasha was surprised. Kagome was immune to his normal intimidation tactics. He was certain it had something to do with the beads around his neck, but that was a story for another time. With her, he had to compromise or she'd cry(which he couldn't stand) and/or storm off to the well(which he also couldn't stand as it meant she wasn't there to shard hunt for him) and he didn't know which was worse, though, with the tears, he nearly always gave in. Whether or not she realized it was her problem.

"Fine, we'll stop," he mumbled annoyed, "but we get an early start tomorrow."

She grinned as she removed her bag. "Fine. Now, you want ramen for dinner, ri-" The pause said what, her eyes where, and her face who. Shards, from the west, most likely Koga. InuYasha didn't hesitate to run to her side. Unfortunately, the wolf was faster and, in the blink of an eye, she was gone, kidnapped by the wolf demon.

The quick grab had caused her wound, a bump on the head, to shoot pain through her head for a moment before she blacked out. Then, she woke on a bed of straw. It could have been hours later, it could have been minutes, and the wolf made his declaration, after the cliched observation that she was awake, of course.

She didn't know what to do, what to say, but she knew she couldn't accept it. He had said a hundred times she was 'his woman' and she had corrected him that she wasn't, supported, of course, by the half demon, normally in the form of a threat or a physical attack or an attempted attacked, stopped by her word. She'd end up having to tear the two apart every time, and now, she wished she had let them fight it out. She knew the change in title was important, even if 'mate' was no better than 'woman'; if anything it was worse, implying she was an animal kept around for breeding.

"Look," she began, finally finding her voice, "Koga, I am not your mate, not your woman, not yours, period."

"Of course you are," Koga replied, rather too smugly for her liking, "I marked you."

"Marked?" She asked disbelievingly.

He nodded and looked at her like she was a child, or crazy, or a crazy child, "On your neck?"

"M-my neck?" she asked as a hand tentatively reached for the sore spot on her neck and felt two small indentations surrounded by a bruise. "YOU BIT ME!?!"

"Well, duh," he said leaning back so his was face was inches form hers. "How else would I mark you?"

"YOU JERK!!!" she shouted, moving away from him and causing her head to spin even worse, "YOU CREEPY JERK!!!!" The cave soon joined it. _Yelling with a headache is a bad idea. Where the hell is InuYasha when you need him to pummel someone? What am I saying 'pummel'? I mean destroy! Rend! KILL!_

As she held her throbbing head, a wolf approached Koga and howled softly. From the look on the demon's face, it wasn't good news.

"Already? Blast it, I was hoping for some more time, but if he's here.." Koga shook his head and held out his hand, "C'mon Kagome, let's go see dog turd."

She got up, ignoring the hand, and grabbed the wall for support. Standing with a migraine was a bad idea too. When Koga's hand took hers, she retracted hers instantly.

"Don't you dare touch me, _wolf,_" she growled, hoping she sounded fierce as she walked ahead of him to the mouth of the cave, trying to steady the room as she walked. She wouldn't show weakness to Koga, not when she was alone.

Walking through the waterfall, Kagome saw a crowd of wolves, demon and animal alike, loosely surrounding a boy with dog ears holding a seven foot long sword ready for battle, and a little fox demon child resting on his shoulder, partly hidden by the boy's waist length white hair. The fox spotted her first and called her name before leaping from the boy into her open arms, nearly knocking her over in the process, but she didn't care. Shippo wouldn't let anyone hurt her; InuYasha would be better, but, for now, Shippo would do.

InuYasha's eyes had followed Shippo's fight and had stayed on Kagome for a moment until Koga appeared from the waterfall and went to stand beside the girl. As soon as Kagome noticed him, she moved until she was behind InuYasha, or she would have if Koga hadn't grabbed her arm.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!!!!!" she yelled as she struggled to get free before there was a flash of bright pink light radiating form the spot where Koga's hand had her arm.

"Shit!" cursed the wolf, blowing on his smoking hand before thrusting it under the waterfall, "What the hell was that?"

"_That_ was Kagome's spiritual powers, dumb ass!" InuYasha bellowed, suddenly in front of her. He hadn't seen her use her powers without a bow in ages. It made him wonder... "Now, if you don't mind, we'll be on our way." Sunset or not, he was getting Kagome out of there.

"Whatever, just leave my mate."

_How dare that wolf call Kagome his mate!! _

"I AM NOT YOUR MATE, YOU IDIOT COWARD!!!!"

_Finally, she's seeing him for what he is._

"That's not what your neck says."

_Her...neck? N-No._

"Shut up!"

"Kagome," He said quietly and her frightened kitten eyes rose to his, "S...show me your neck." He had to see for himself, that the wolf was lying, that he hadn't marked Kagome.

Kagome looked up at him with large, frightened eyes, like a rabbit before the kill, and nodded, placing Shippo on InuYasha's shoulder. He visibly flinched when she revealed the purple bruising caused by Koga's fangs and Shippo gasped in shock. He could almost see the smug look on Koga's face, almost hear the bragging speech he'd give when he turned around, saying how he would have to leave his mate there for a time at least for consummation, how he'd join the hunt to stay near his mate, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I...just woke up with it, InuYasha," she whispered nervously. "Wh...what does it mean? Am I..._really_ bound to him? Am I?" she demanded a little more forcibly when he didn't reply, tears beginning to well behind her eyes.

"Oh no!" Cried Shippo, a look of panic on his face. "That means Koga is my new Daddy! He's even worse than InuYasha! He tried to feed me to his wolves! But don't worry Kagome! I won't leave you! Never ever ever! Are you okay, Mama-Kagome?"

The girl didn't answer the child's question. She just looked pleadingly at InuYasha, praying there was something he could do, something he could say, and he wanted to say there was, to the very bottom of his heart he did, but he couldn't think of a single thing. There just _had _to be something he could do. There just had to be. He wouldn't lose Kagome to such an unworthy adversary. He couldn't; but he knew he couldn't do a thing. Koga had made the mark and now, she was his. He didn't even have the right to carry her anymore. If he so much as tried to take her away now, Koga could rightfully have his head by night fall, and Kagome would never go home, never see her friends, never do anything but what Koga dictated. Kami, he was a horrible protector.

"Inu...Yasha?"

"I..I'm sorry, Kagome, but..."

"But he's helpless, my mate," beamed Koga appearing at her side and taking hold of her arm. "Just let the mutt be and come back in the cave like a good little mate."

"How old are you, Koga?" Kagome asked pulling away from him.

"What?!"

"I think it is a simple question. How old are you, in years if you can."

"Well, uh, I'd have to say...about 125 summers, give or take a few."

"Well, I'm 16. In my country, I am much too young to marry, which is the human equivalent of mating," she explained. "I am even too young to partake in any action related to mating. You see, there is a matter of my traditions of my country and family to consider, don't you agree InuYasha?"

"Uh, yeah." he replied dumbly, "Your country has lots of weird traditions and crap."

She nodded appreciatively. "Even if I were from a village nearby, I am human, and as such, I need the permission of my family to marry, and you must make a gift of some kind to them. Do you understand, Koga?"

"Yeah!" Koga replied a little too enthusiastically, "I must travel to your country, present myself to your family and ask for you to be my mate!"

* * *

DUN, DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN!

R&R Please!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Unwilling**

By ShadowYoukai87

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 2**

Things weren't going according to plan.

Her plan had been simple. A)convince Koga she had no interest in being his mate, B)tell him her family needed to approve marriages, C)make sure he can't get to family because well doesn't work for anyone but her and InuYasha. How was she to know it would let him through because of his jewel shards? How was she to know her brother would take to the wolf faster than he did InuYasha? HOW WAS SHE TO KNOW HER GRANDFATHER AND MOTHER WOULD BE DRAWN IN BY HIS SUPPOSED SWEET NATURE?!?!

"Really, dear, I don't know why you never mentioned Koga," her mother said sweetly, "He's such a sweet boy and seems to like you quite a bit. I can't see what's wrong with him."

"He's a possessive, stubborn, OBLIVIOUS and crazy canine demon!!"

"Who? Koga or InuYasha?"

"KOGA!!!"

"So why is it bad that he is and good that InuYasha is?"

"You don't understand!! I..." she paused and lowered her voice, "I _like_ InuYasha, not Koga."

"What does that matter dear?"

She fell down anime style. "KOGA WANTS ME AS HIS MATE AND HAS GONE AGAINST DEMON PROTOCOL IN MARKING ME WHILE UNCONSCIOUS!!! AND I DON'T WANT TO BE HIS MATE!!!!"

"Dear, there's nothing you can do about it. Koga's your mate, and we adore him. Who wants ears when my grandchildren can have ears _and TAILS!!"_

"You hear that, my mate?" asked Koga from beside her, suddenly pulling her to her room, "Let's get your mother those grandchildren. I think we'll call the boy Innochi and the girl...what do you think of Tina?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"What's wrong Sis?"

"'Nother bad dream Sis?"

"You okay Kagome?"

She opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of Ginta, Hakkaku and Shippo, crowded around her sleeping bag, and the trees and open sky behind them. They were still in the feudal era, Koga had yet to meet her family, and had yet to suggest children's names.

"I'm fine boys," she replied, "Just a bad dream." She realized her 'mate' was missing, along with InuYasha. "Where are those two? Don't tell me they went off 'hunting' again?"

"Sure did, Sis. They were really in the mood for it this morning," replied Ginta grinning.

"The only things they're 'hunting' are each other," she sighed as she got up and stretched. "I wonder how badly injured they'll be _this_ time..."

"Don't you mean InuYasha?" asked Hakkaku, "You've always fussed over him more, and lately it's been even worse."

"Yeah, Sis," agreed Ginta, "Lately, you've been ignoring Koga and spending all your time with InuYasha. I must confess, Koga's thinking of pulling a tighter leash on you. It's not right for the female to be so insolent."

"Yeah," agreed Shippo, "My Mama always obeyed my Papa."

"I'm just human," she replied matter-of-factly, "He's probably going easy on me. Besides, he's not my mate."

"Not this again," came a voice from behind her before her hair was being pulled backwards a few feet. "You are my mate, you stupid woman! I'm just doing this formality for _you_ because _you_ said we need to, but it doesn't matter! We are mates be youkai tradition!!"

"Get your hands off her wolf!!"

"Screw off, dog turd. You can't tell me how to treat my mate!"

"SHE AIN'T YOUR MATE!!!! YOU MARKED HER WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!!!"

"I'm a wolf, mutt, not a dog" Koga replied, "Unlike you condescending house pets, we wolves don't need the acceptance of the female. I've been nice enough, letting you drag her all over the place and putting her in danger. You're lucky I haven't killed you for putting her in danger yet."

"Like you could kill him," Kagome mumbled, just loud enough for everyone to hear. She knew it was a big 'no no' to insult one's mate like that in public. She was just showing how much of a handful she could be. However, she hadn't expected Koga to hit her, even if it wasn't that hard; just enough to let her know who was the boss, and that the boss could kill her. InuYasha's growl was only to be expected, as was his seizing her away from the one who had hurt her and hiding her under his ample sleeves. The only problem was Koga would not relinquish his hold on her hair.

"You're acting like she was your mate, mutt," Koga sneered, finally loosening his hold on her hair. "But, she's not yours, Inu korro, she's _mine_."

"Dammit, I'm not ANYBODY'S!" she exclaimed, rubbing her aching scalp. Why was she getting the sense of deja vu? Oh yeah, this had been the same for the past week. Well, almost. Koga making the comment about InuYasha was new, not that she minded. She'd rather be mated to InuYasha than Koga. Hell, she'd rather be mated to Sesshoumaru than Koga, or even Jaken, or even the ever annoying and naive Hojo. Anyone would be better than Koga, except Naraku. She drew the line there. "Can't you just forget about this Koga? Please?"

"Sorry mate. No deal. Ever."

"Breakfast!" called Miroku from behind the bushes separating the two parts of the camp. There was a slow response from the group before Koga fully released her hair and stalked away, followed by his fellow wolves, Ginta and Hakkaku, and Shippo, leaving her and InuYasha alone for the first time in a week.

"You know," InuYasha smirked finally, "If you'd just let me kill him, this'll be over and you'd be free from him."

"I know," she replied downcastly, "I just...don't like using you like that. You already save me all the time-"

"So what's so different about now?" he demanded curtly, "You want to be stuck with him for the rest of your unnaturally long life?"

"No! I just think there has to be another way."

"You're too idealistic."

"So?"

He sighed and released her before walking to the dividing bush. "Kagome, if _he_ goes too far, I will kill him. I won't let your stubbornness take you from your responsibilities as a protector of the Shikon no Tama," he paused and lowered his voice, "or me. And I'll do it with or without your permission. Do I make myself clear?"

She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Crystal."

WWWWWWW

It was nearly nightfall when Kaede's village came into view and he couldn't feel worse. Tomorrow, they'd go to Kagome's time and Koga would receive blessings for his mating her, then what could he do? Koga would steal her away and then...well, he didn't want to think about that. When her family approved of Koga, there would be nothing he could do. He didn't see why he couldn't just kill Koga. A duel was honourable and, once he killed the wolf, he'd be able to get Kagome as his own mate, not that he really wanted at her as his mate...much...not too much, at least.

"InuYasha?"

He half jumped out of his skin before he saw it was just Kagome. "What?"

"Do me a favour?" she asked sweetly.

"What?"

"Go to the well and tell the people on the other side what's going on. Please?" There was something about her eyes in the light of the setting sun...

"Whatever."

She smiled wide enough for the stars to fit in her mouth. "Thank you."

He looked at the dark bruise on the side of her face. "Want me to explain that too?"

"If you don't mind."

"No problem," he smirked as Koga walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you wanted something, Kagome, you just needed to tell me."

"This is InuYasha's forest," she replied smoothly, "He can get things done faster here. Besides, I'm sure you wouldn't want him wandering all over your land."

Koga snorted and pulled her away. She didn't even try to resist this time. Since that morning, Koga had been less than concerned about disciplining her, even if it earned some rather nasty punches, most of which weren't seen coming.

They arrived at the village just as the last rays of the sun fell behind the horizon. Kaede was nice enough to treat them to dinner, even if it still had bits of ramen added for him. After the meal, InuYasha went out to 'sleep on the roof' before he darted off to the forest and down the well.

When he arrived in Kagome's time, he went to the front door and knocked, as he had seen Kagome's friends do time after time. Souta answered it and he was lead to her mother and grandfather. Once seated, and treated to another container of ramen, he got down to business.

WWWWWW

Yea! one more chapter done!! I want to thank every who has reviewed, lovers quarrel and Imomen. Thank you!! And for those of you who have read this, I'd greatly appreciate it if you review. I accept flames aswell and will try to think of them when I write. I know I'm not perfect. Anyways, R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unwilling**

By ShadowYoukai87

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 3**

Koga followed the scent of InuYasha into his forest. He hadn't been all that surprised when Kagome had said it was normal for InuYasha to wander off at night and that there was no need to go after him. Of course, her protests proved InuYasha was up to some dishonest act, something he had to do many more times than it seemed any one could, and Koga hoped that finding him in one such act would shake Kagome's infallible trust and make her willing to trust him a little.

He followed the scent into a clearing with a well in it. The mutt's scent went to the well and into it, but there was noone at the bottom. It was deserted. There were no other scents, no dog turd, no nothing. At a loss, he decided to check out the bottom of the well. Maybe there was some passage way or something. When he was satisfied there was nothing out of the ordinary in the well, he jumped out and found himself in a hut.

"_Go to the well and tell the people on the other side what's going on."_

He was on the other side of the well, Kagome's side. He could meet her father and get this 'approval' he neededand _really_ have Kagome as his mate by dawn. This could work, if InuYasha's scent wasn't here too. That mutt wanted to destroy him before he even had a chance to see her family. He would pay dearly for that.

He followed InuYasha's scent out and to the door of the amazingly large mansion. Kagome had to be a princess of sorts. He knew it! He caught his rival's scent on the door and tapped it, as it had seemed the other demon had done. A few moments, the door opened revealing a boy that looked quite a bit like Kagome.

"Who are you?" asked the child, eyes large as he looked him over.

"I'm Koga, kid. Your sister's mate."

"Oh. InuYasha told me about you," the kid smiled evilly. "He said you were a disgrace to demon kind. Why would Inu-no-nichan say that?"

"He's jealous, kid, now where's you father?"

"He died years ago, but mom and gramps are here, but they're busy with InuYasha. He seemed really mad. He wouldn't even promise to play video games with me before he left. Do you know why he's so mad?"

"Like I said, kid, he's jealous. Take me to your grandfather and mother and _I_, Koga, prince of the wolf demon tribe shall play with you."

"But Inu-no-nichan and I were in the middle of a tournament and I'd have to teach you how to play all over again, but not before I explained what a tv was, and a Game Cube, and every thing. Sorry Mr. Koga of the wolves, but I'd rather play with Inu-no-nichan. Bye!"

The door was shut unceremoniously in his face and he had to blink. That kid had his sister's guts, slamming a door in his face like that. He wouldn't stand for it!

"I thought I smelt a wolf."

The door was open and Inuyasha was standing there with the kid, a woman and an old man behind him.

"Out of the way, dog turd," he commanded roughly. "I'm here to meet my mates people."

"They don't want to meet you."

"Inu-no-nichan?"

"Yeah kid?"

"What's a mate?"

InuYasha looked at the kid. "A mate's like two people who are married. Only for demons."

"Is Kagome and him mates?"

"Yes," replied Koga just as InuYasha said "No."

"She is my mate."

"No, she's not."

"She is."

"She is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Boys!"

The woman stood between them and forced them apart. "You sound like children Souta's age!"

"Sorry Ms. H, but this wimpy wolf is deluded."

"Look who's talking, flowers for brains!"

"Stop this right now! Do you think Kagome would stand for two grown men bickering like children?"

"So let's settle this, man to man."

"Great. I'll get the tea and we can have a nice talk."

"Sorry, Ms. H, but Koga wants to fight, and I've been waiting a looong time for this."

"Oh. You cannot fight in front of Souta."

"But mom..."

"No buts, dear. It's already past your bed time as it is."

"But..."

"Kid, tomorrow, I'll play with ya and tell ya how it went, 'kay?"

The kid nodded and hugged him. "Good night Inu-no-nichan. Bring Kagome next time."

"Will do kid." InuYasha called as the woman ushered the kid upstairs.

"You sound like you've already won."

"That's cause I have. We can't fight here. To much could be destroyed. It's back down the well, 'kay wolf?"

"Any time, any where."

"Right here, five hundred years ago. Let's go. Bye Ms. H See you tomorrow, and make sure there's ramen!"

"Don't get too hurt, boys!" she called as they disappeared down the well.

"Worry not, dear," said the old man, "Our hanyou will come through."

"I hope so dad. I really do."

* * *

Kagome knew the instant Koga returned through the well, with InuYasha most likely, and had gone out to see what had happened on the other side of the well. Even though it was dark, she managed to find her way to the well easily, partly because of the shards, partly because she knew the path so well. She was just out of it when Inuyasha appeared form the clearing, haori ripped and blood staining it.

"InuYasha!" she called, running up to him, "Are you okay? What happened? Where's Koga?"

He stopped her from entering the clearing. "He's no longer your concern."

"Did you...kill him?"

"I promised I wouldn't unless he went to far with you. I just wounded him."

That meant he had left him on the brink of death. She was a bit surprised by the pain in her chest. Koga was dying because of her.

She was shocked by the hanyou picking her up bridal style and running away from the clearing. "You don't want to see him, Kagome. He'll probably live anyways, but his claim on you is annulled."

"Oh?" she asked, "Was that a condition of your fight?"

He smirked in the moonlight. "To the victor, goes the spoils," he whispered as they stopped outside a cave. "That was our deal, Kagome." His smirk turned predatory. "Does that make sense?"

"I was the spoils?" He nodded. "So, I'm yours?" He nodded again and walked towards the cave. "Great. So, why are we here?"

"You'll see."

She didn't really like his tone. It was too teasing. "Are you sure you're okay? That's a lot of blood."

"It's mostly the wolf's," he replied, now in the cave. "You tired?"

"A bit. Why?"

He lay her down on something soft and climbed over her, a hand on either side of her head. "Just wondering," he paused and leaned in so their noses touched, "Mate."

* * *

YEA! Chapter done! Hope you like it! R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

**Unwilling**

By ShadowYoukai87

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 4**

He lay her down on something soft and climbed over her, a hand on either side of her head. "Just wondering," he paused and leaned in so their noses touched, "Mate."

He didn't wait for his words to sink in. It wouldn't do to wake the girl up when she was ready for bed. He rolled onto her side and pulled her against his chest. In her shock, she didn't resist. She barely even breathed, but her heart was racing and her scent flared sweetly. Kagome was his mate. It was a very nice thought.

It took a few moments, but she finally cuddled into his chest, her breathing slow and regular. She mumbled something before drifting off into sleep. His mate. Now, and forever. He pulled a second fur from behind him and covered them with it, knowing it would be chilly that night. He wouldn't let Kagome catch cold. He fell asleep a few moments later, welcomed by sweet dreams of a wondrous future with Kagome and pups and Naraku's death and everything so perfect. Kagome was pregnant again, after all.

* * *

"Sango? Where's Kagome? Why didn't she come back last night? Is she okay? Sango? Are you listening to me?"

Sango was taken out of her thought be the child's small hand tugging on her sleeve.

"Wha? Oh, Shippo. I'm sure Kagome's fine. She and InuYasha are probably in her time," she assured the child.

She was more worried about where Koga was. There had been wolf howls all night and Kilala had been tense. It wouldn't surprise her if Koga and InuYasha had finally fought it out over Kagome the night before. It was a question of who had won. He'd be with Kagome, no doubt, in a cave prepared for mating, either forcing himself on her or just laying with her. Either would show a claim and her bite mark would show to whom.

Inu bites were small and normally didn't break skin, but wolves bit their mates hard and long, drawing out so much blood, some mates died from the loss. Wolves didn't seem to care, but inus did. She could only hope kagome was with InuYasha, not that they'd know for another few hours. It was barely dawn and inus took their time with mates, even if they weren't mating. She doubted she'd see them before noon. There was nothing to do then but put up with Miroku and hope Shippo didn't drive her mad.

"Hey, Sango. What's that smoke?"

* * *

She woke slowly, loving the warmth around her. She didn't need to open her eyes to know she was with InuYasha. She could feel him. It took a moment, but she finally remembered why they were sleeping together.

"_Just wondering, Mate."_

She hadn't been dreaming. This was real. She was away from Koga and bound to InuYasha forever. Her sigh couldn't have been happier.

"'Morning Kagome," came a gentle voice from her pillow. "Sleep well?"

"Never better," she whispered, cuddling deeper into his chest. "Do we have to get up?"

"Nope," he replied in the same tone before tensing and sitting up, leaving her on the fur alone. "Someone's coming. Stay in here and hide. Don't go out unless you are in danger."

She nodded and he was off the bed, covering her with the fur so she couldn't be seen. He threw another over her to ensure noone could tell there was someone under them. He didn't like the scents in the air or the sounds. There were many, many men coming towards them. He couldn't leave the cave undefended, but if he stayed, he'd put Kagome in danger. Danger he could save her from.

"Well, well, well," came a voice from the bushes as a band of men appeared. "Looks like the demon has finally taken a mate," it was the leader who spoke, the others taunting him or agreeing with their boss. "Well, demon, we want your ass out of here, or else we kill you and your little mate. I saw her last night. A sweet thing. Human too." The band whooped and gave cat calls. "We may not kill her right away either. Pretty thing like that can't die a virgin."

The growl that erupted from his throat was a surprise, even to him. "I'd like to see you _try_ to kill me."

It was a challenge they couldn't ignore, but they were ready. Some men pulled out torches and arrows, firing them into the cave. It only took one to set the furs aflame. Before he could go in to where Kagome had cried, the gang had blocked off the entrance. They were just human, but he needed to make fast work of them. The mouth of the cave was engulfed in flames.

It took one quick slash of Tessaiga for them all to be down, if not all dead, and he was in the flames, searching the large opening, calling her name. He began to choke on the smoke and he was blinded by the flames. His nose was useless. He could only breath thorough his sleeve. The heat was intense and his instincts were torn between running and saving Kagome. It was his human heart that kept him going into the flames. Finally, he heard Kagome's little coughs at the back of the cave and he broke through the flames to see her huddled in a corner, her mouth and nose covered with her shirt. He ran up to her and lifted her as she gave a short spasm of coughs. Pulling her close to his chest and covering her with his haori, he dashed out through the flames.

Once they were both safely choking outside of the cave, he took in her appearance. Her clothes were singed, she reeked of fire, her hair was burnt, and her left leg had an ugly burn. Her ash covered face smiled up at him as he lay her down under a tree. Apparently, the pain hadn't hit her yet. He flashed a soft smile of his own before turning seriously at the frightened men behind him. It was one thing threatening a mate, it was another attempting to harm her, but neither compared to causing her harm. Nothing did.

If Kagome hadn't been under the tree, alive, they'd all be dead, but since she was there, he'd let them die slowly. They had to learn that they should never attack like they had. The boss was his first priority. After him, they would all fall.

"Any last words?" he asked the broken man on the ground, unsheathing the Tessaiga. He'd kill him no matter.

"InuYasha," came a gentle voice from behind him, a hand on his sleeve, "They're already dead. Leave them be."

He snorted, but sheathed his sword and picked her up. She was right. They'd die anyways. And they deserved the pain. His mate, on the other hand, didn't. He ran through the trees, stopping at a near by stream. He sat her near the edge and placed her leg in the water, hoping the cool water would ease her pain. The relaxed look on her face as she leaned her head on his shoulder said it did. She was so beautiful, and she was all his. He had to be the luckiest man in the world.

"Sorry about this," he whispered, knowing it wasn't enough. "It's always been safe there. If I had known-"

"It's alright. I'm only sorry we were attacked," she chuckled softly. "Some honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?"

"The few weeks after a marriage," she replied dreamily, "The couple spends lots of time alone, normally far away from their homes in exotic places, and have fun, and...well, be a married couple," she blushed as she said it. She was so cute when she blushed. "Pardon?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you just say I look cute when I blush?" She was blushing deeper.

"Um, I'm not sure," he replied, not remembering speaking, "But I know I thought it."

"Really?" She was crimson.

"Yeah," he replied, "But you're still cute when you aren't. Beautiful even."

She smiled the most adorable smile. "And you are cute when _you_ blush, and when you don't. Sometimes, you're even handsome, but you always have these boyish good looks. I hope you don't grow out of them."

"Not for another decade or two," he replied casually, "at least."

Her look suddenly saddened. "H..how old are you?"

"69 next fall." She laughed out loud. "What?"

"You're older than my grandfather! He's 65 next month!" She burst out laughing and he couldn't help but blink. He wasn't that old, was he? He sure thought her grandfather was an old fart. It must have to do with relative age. He wasn't that old for a demon, was he?

"If it makes you feel better, I'd only be about 18 or 20 if I were human."

"You're still older than me and I promised mama to watch out for older men. They always want one thing."

"What's that?"

She looked up at him and gave a disbelieving glare which unintentionally became a wince. He looked down at her leg in the water, the burn glaringly obvious.

"We have to get you to Kaede's," he whispered as he removed a sleeve of his white shirt with his claws and dipped it in the water, "But we'll have to keep it cold. Best way to do that is to keep it wrapped up in something wet."

She nodded and he bandaged the leg, still under the water, before he helped her up and got her on his back. After checking that her grip was strong, he dashed off, following the river for a time before veering off into the woods, knowing the path by heart. It was a quiet run, save Kagome's occasional whimper, which he could tell she was trying to suppress to little avail. When they finally reached the village, the whimpering was constant, varying only in volume. Shippo was the first to notice them and joined Kagome on his shoulder, talking to her feverishly, not even realizing she was in pain. Sango had never seemed so happy to see them. She literally threw herself onto him in a welcome embrace. It was Miroku who, after trying to grope Sango, realized Kagome's leg was bandaged. The explanation left them all running to find Kaede, who had gone out herb collecting.

He let Kagome down in her hut with Shippo, leaving only for an instant so he could get more cool, soothing water. Shippo still chatted, but now, it was more as a distraction. He had to admit, the kit was sure good at that, but not as good as a real pain killer. She let out a small moan when he poured the first bit of cold water on her leg. A very pleasant sounding moan.

"That feels sooo good."

Maybe a little too pleasant. What was Shippo doing here? Out little kit. Time for mate bonding time or, 'hunni mun' as Kagome called it.

"InuYasha, I did not expect you back so soon."

Bonding time would have to wait. Kaede would have to take care of Kagome's burn and he'd have to bring her home later, and go easy on her. She _was_ hurt, after all.

"Neither did I, hag, but I didn't have much of a choice."

"Be nice, Inuyasha. You don't want her to not treat me, do you?"

"I understand, child. InuYasha is merely upset he had to cut his time alone with you so short. Youkai normally go for days before they are seen again with a new mate."

"How come?" she asked, ever so naively. "You don't mean they..."

"What else?" he asked, seeing her go crimson.

"But you..."

"Let you rest up first. I was intending to start after breakfast, or even before it."

Kagome's eyes were dangerously small. "SIT BOY!"

_She shouldn't have done that,_ he thought as he landed on the ground, his nose right near her skirt opening where he had been sitting to pour the water over her leg. He now had a very good view of her panties, until she closed her legs and sat him again. So much for consummating that night.

* * *

Long. Nice. Funny. Yep, all in all, a good chapter. RR please. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Unwilling**

By ShadowYoukai87

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 5**

He had been travelling for days when he had finally caught scent of his mistress's desire and his mate. Mate? Since when did this man have a mate? Why the hell did he have a mate! This was _not_ good. He was in _major_ trouble. And he was in for major pain when he told his mistress the news. Why couldn't this have waited just another few days before claiming a mate? Lady Keiko would not be pleased.

* * *

"I told you I didn't mean anything by it!"

"I saw that look in your eyes," she countered casually. It was hard to sound mad when InuYasha was playing with her hair. "You had that same look Miroku does when he's doing something perverted. It's really noticeable when you don't see it so often in a guy. Besides, you said it in front of Shippo and kaede. He wanted to know what was going on and noone needs to know about our sex life. That is private."

"What sex life?"

She smiled sweetly. "Exactly."

He was confused, and had that oh-so-cute look on his face. There was nothing like it in the world. She fond herself leaning her head on his shoulder before he could even blink. She felt like cuddling, until something bit her. She slapped the thing and looked at her hand to see Myoga, squashed flat.

"Hi Myoga. What brings you here?" she asked sweetly, still leaning on InuYasha.

The flea looked from master to her and back before bursting into tears. "Oh! Piteous day! How dare my Lord mate a human girl! Oh, this is horrible! What-"

InuYasha squashed him flat and pulled him to his face. "You've got a problem with my mate? I thought you liked her."

"I do like her, my lord, and I understand that you care for her, but..."

"But what?" InuYasha's voice was ice.

"But you are betrothed!"

"Be...trothed?"

"Affianced, engaged, promised?"

"WHAT!" The twin yelps rose the roof of the hut.

"I-i-it w-was a-a-a-arranged, w-when you w-w-were a b-b-baby."

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

"Th-th-the t-t-t-time w-was n-n-never r-r-r-right?"

The hut was dead silent for a moment. And another moment. And another before InuYasha swore enough to make her(and any sailor in the world)blush madly. Even Myoga seemed frightened. The fact that he was still around said a lot about his taking responsibility for this.

When he was finished with his words, he spoke to the flea. "Go find this chick I was engaged to and tell her to fuck off. I'm mated."

"My Lord," the flea said, shaking all over, "The Lady Keiko will not accept that. She will either have you killed, Kagome killed..."

"NOONE'S LAYING A HAND ON KAGOME!"

"...Or she shall allow you to have her as a concubine. She was your mate first. The disloyalty will reflect badly on your family."

"She ain't my mate, ya hear me! SHE AIN'T MY MATE!"

"InuYasha, calm down," she whispered, rubbing an ear. "Getting upset won't solve anything. We need you to calm down so we can properly plan," she paused and considered her next action, "Mate."

InuYasha instantly calmed and pulled her closer to him. Myoga looked at them and sighed. His Master loved this girl, and the girl him. He didn't want to tear them apart, but it was his duty to make sure InuYasha lived up to his heritage. This would have been so much easier if the hanyou had waited only a few days. Kagome could be to him now, at most, a concubine, nothing more. A plaything for his free time, a second rated lover who afforded none of the rights of being a mate. No protection, no commitment, no support, any pups would be low ranked and never given the honours they deserved as the son of the young Lord. If only he hadn't seen them so close now, it would have been so much easier on him. They had been mates for less than a day, had yet to consummate, and they were closer than many who had been mates for years.

"Why didn't you tell me when you knew I was preparing a cave? You could have and saved me a lot of work."

"You were?" asked the flea idiotically, "When was that?"

"I started over six months ago, Myoga."

"Oh, my."

"Bad retainer." Myoga met ground.

"Only then?" she asked, still holding him, "I thought you would have started before you were sealed to the tree."

"I would have," InuYasha replied, "if I had considered Kikyo acceptable. Wanna know something?"

"What?"

She felt his lips on her chin for a moment. "You are the first woman I ever considered mating with."

"You mean there were men before that?"

He pulled back and his eyes said if he could, he'd have pounded her into the ground like Shippo.

"I was kidding. Shesh. I try to lift the mood and you look ready to..." she froze, suddenly realizing the impact of his words. "You mean, you never, with Kikyo? Thought about it, I mean."

"Not once."

This was making Myoga feel even worse. "My Lord?" he asked hesitantly, "I believe you should meet Lady Keiko and explain things and maybe she shall dissolve you of your engagement."

"Really?" she asked, excited at the idea.

"I said '_maybe_'. You have to keep an open mind. It may not work."

InuYasha was standing. "We leave tomorrow at dawn. We'll get what we need from your place and be back by nightfall, 'kay Kagome?"

"It'll be hard for me to walk so far tomorrow."

"I'll carry you if I hafta," he shot, "We can't let this go on for any longer."

She nodded in agreement and set about packing her bag. Hopefully she'd be able to get some clean clothes, and make sure her parents knew that she and InuYasha were mates, even if she'd blush as she said it. Her skin was still tingling from where his breathe had touched her. It had surprised her how she was willing to surrender herself to him so easily. This was how you were supposed to be in love.

Outside, there was a sudden crash and yelling of 'demon!' InuYasha was outside immediately to see a large group of demons surrounding a carriage drawn by a six legged horse. The thin gossamer curtains of the carriage revealed a Lady with cruelly beautiful features, sharp and unyeilding. Myoga froze as he saw the face of the woman in the carriage.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong Myoga?" Kagome asked, walking out of the hut.

"That, is the High Lady, Keiko."

* * *

My idea was, 'why let only Kagome suffer?' This way, we have Keiko, Kagome, _and_ Kikyo out for InuYasha. Hey, KKK? Not meant to be like that, but Ok. Oh, and Koga's not dead, and Naraku is coming up(Kohaku, Kagura, Kanna, Kageromaru) and there will be more Snago(Kilala) and Miroku. What is with all these K's? Kaede isn't going to be all that important(Is she ever?) Why is K so popular? Ther are nine(9) charecters whose names start with it. Why? And why is the show called 'InuYasha' when Kagome seems to be the main character most of the time? I mean, she's the narrator, even if InuYasha says the episode, Kagome gives recaps and you hear her thoughts the most. It's a liitle unfair to InuYasha, if you ask me. If I had a show named after me, I'd expect to be the main character, not some wierd girl from another time who can sense jewel shards! Whoa, long comment. Uh, Thank you for reading this and RR. Comments(and if you can explain the **_K_**ontroversy(witty), tell me!)are welcome. Yeah. Just RR. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Unwilling**

By ShadowYoukai87

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 6**

It was a tiny, dirty little human town, not at all what she expected to find from a demon the rank of her mate to be, but that was alright. Growing up in places like this would have made him stronger. She knew who InuYasha was the moment he left his hut, followed by that little human girl and flea. He had the hair and the eyes of his father, and the ears she remembered from their single encounter when she was a child. He had grown from that whining child wonderfully. He had a chiselled face, strong shoulders, eyes that screamed the desire to protect, he even wielded that enormous sword like it was nothing. A truly strong man, and his choice of companions, female and human though it was, was admirable. She had a bandage on her leg and was cautious of putting to much weight on it, but had a bow strung with an arrow ready to go. Both girl and InuYasha smelt of smoke. They must have been near the fire they had seen earlier. She could feel the girl's miko energy radiating off her, and she had never been good at telling if a human had such powers. The only thing that upset her was the fact that he was growling at her party. He was standing like he was protecting something very dear to him. No reason to worry. He probably didn't recognize her.

As she was about to speak, her advance messenger came from the wood and came to her side, bowing lower than was necessary. "My Lady, I have news." His voice shook in fear.

"Be quick with it."

"I have reason to believe that Lord InuYasha has broken the vow to you and mated that human there. I found that they smelt as mates do and they seem to act as it as well."

She dismissed the messenger with a wave. The fool was merely smelling the smoke on them and she was sure the girl had been rescued by the male.

She stepped out of the carriage and InuYasha's growl amplified as she walked to him, showing she was unarmed.

"InuYasha, darling, is this any way to treat your mate?"

"Nope," he replied, gruff and husky, "but I don't treat my mate like that, do I Kagome?"

"Not at all," the girl replied smoothly.

"But my love," she cooed, "I am your mate and you are treating me as such."

"Kagome is my mate, demon."

"Lord InuYasha!" The flea on his shoulder leapt into the air, "I told you to be courteous, not insult her!"

"I don't insult easily, flea," she replied coldly, staring him down, "But I do not approve of this joke."

"What joke?"

"That this _human_ is your mate."

"She is my mate."

"_She_ cannot be your mate," she shot, suddenly wishing she had listened to her messenger, "_I_ am your mate! This was arranged when you were moments old!"

"Was it? Then why did I only learn of it ten minutes ago? Oh, yes, it was never the right 'moment', was it Myoga?"

"My Lord!"

"Look, Lady Keiko," the girl was speaking, "InuYasha and I are mates. We just learned that he was betrothed a few moments ago when Myoga arrived. Can't we work something out to fix this mess?"

They were telling the truth and this girl was his mate, and yet, she wanted to fix things up between herself and her mate. Inuyasha stopped her from approaching her.

"What is the use of hurting your...mate? You would only kill me after. I merely wish to inspect, Darling."

He was hesitant, but he finally allowed her to see the girl. "Fine," he shot, "but do not lay a single hand on her."

This was an odd girl, but pretty. Well built, strong looking, young, she'd even smell nice enough when she bathed, the only problem was she was her mate's mate and a human. She'd be well suited for a personal maid at best, but she was mated to one of the most powerful demons in the land, even if it was unapproved of. The mark would be clear if not for the scent of ash. No demon would dare kill her. InuYasha's reputation was fierce.

"How would you like to share InuYasha?" she whispered for the girl only and she looked like she had been hit. "Neither would I, but it may be the only way to deal with this," she said for everyone to hear, "We shall have to confer with my father and InuYasha's brother. I shall send my messengers and we shall meet at my palace near here. Is that fair, Inu Darling?"

"I don't have much choice, do I?" he asked harshly and she shook her head. "I guess we'll leave in the morning." He paused and looked at his mate. "That alright?"

She nodded. "Mind if I run home for a little while though? I'd only be an hour or so."

"If Kaede will let you walk on that leg, I'll drop you off. Pity I'll have to postpone with your brother though. Can't leave a demon alone near the village. Sango and Miroku'll try to kill her and that would cause more problems than it'll solve."

The girl nodded and turned to her. "My name is Kagome, by the way," she beamed as she bowed. "Should I call you Lady Keiko or is just Keiko fine?"

Keiko was taken aback by her competition's warmth, but returned the bow. "Keiko shall be fine for you and InuYasha," she replied somehow unable to stay mad at the girl. It wasn't her fault this had happened anyways. "I was wondering, the mark is there, but it is not that strong and I see the mark of a wolf on you," Kagome instantly moved to cover it, "May I ask the circumstances under which you mated InuYasha?"

Kagome blanched slightly before nodding and taking hold of InuYasha for balance. The circumstances weren't what she wanted, but she still loved the hanyou. Her actions said that very clearly. The hanyou placing an unnecessary arm around her at the same time reflected that in him as well. This wasn't what she had expected.

"We can go to Kaede's," the girl smiled, "This way."

Sweet and naive, this girl was not at all like anything she had ever seen. Who would willingly mate a hanyou after all? Before walking off with them, she ordered her forces to the outskirts where they would set up her tent, where she, and her mate, would spend the night. InuYasha would soon see demons were much better than humans.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this up but I had some school problems and was restricted in my use of the computer. Anyways, RR and thank you to everyone already reviewing this! I love you all! Not like that you sickos! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Unwilling**

By ShadowYoukai87

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 7**

"To think, I was a mere day's journey from my mate all these years and never knew it."

Kagome looked at the wall with frustration. "I'd prefer it if you didn't call him that."

Keiko snubbed. "He was my mate first. I have the right to call him anything I wish."

She sighed and settled back into the hot bath. It had taken less than a day's travel to get to Keiko's mansion from the village. All that time, Keiko had been doing everything in her power to impress InuYasha, and it was past annoying. She had never thought she would be the kind of girl to fight over a guy, but there had nearly been a cat fight earlier, a fight which InuYasha had prevented. And now, they were at her palace, bathing separated by a thin bamboo wall. Sango had decided to stay with the monk rather than join them for their evening bath, preferring the monk's wandering hands to the incessant bickering. As Shippo observed, they were worse than children.

Kagome sighed again. "Keiko?"

"What?"

"What do you say we call a truce? No more petty arguments?"

"I don't think they are petty. It's a matter of honour. I was promised him, so he's mine."

"Haven't you ever heard you can't always get what you want?"

There was a long silence before Kagome stood up and made her way out of the water. She was already drying herself when Keiko spoke. "Who says I want him?"

Kagome stopped in her movements. "What do you mean? You've been acting like some love crazy fool ever since we met!"

She heard Keiko sigh. "Love crazy? You think I love him?" She gave a gloomy chuckle. "That's funny."

"But, if you don't, then why go to all these lengths?" Kagome asked quietly, more to herself than the demon. "Why not leave him be?"

"Because I was to be his mate from the day he was born. And although I must admit, he's better looking than I thought the snivelling brat would be, I'm doing this because that is what is expected of me." Keiko paused and sighed sadly. "It's my duty to mate him to join the western and eastern lands into an unbreakable alliance. Such is the duty of a princess. Besides," Keiko paused before continuing, "if I could mate the one I loved, I'd have done so already."

Kagome felt a sudden wave of pity for the demon wash over her. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"I don't want your pity."

Kagome nodded, even though she knew the other girl couldn't see. She finally got up the courage to ask. "Who?"

"Who what?"

"If you could, who would you mate?"

Keiko snorted. "I never said I had someone in mind."

"Because you've never had the option, but if you did...?"

There wasn't a reply but the sound of the water as it moved around the other girl. Kagome finished dressing before beginning to brush out her hair.

"I'll fight for him, you know. I have my honour to uphold."

"And I won't let go of him that easily."

Keiko grunted in acknowledgement before letting out a sad sigh. "You know, it won't be up to any of us in the end. It'll be Father and Sesshoumaru-sama who make the final decision."

Kagome sighed, knowing how Sesshoumaru loved torturing his brother. "Unfortunately."

Both girls sighed, both reflecting on the tough road ahead and their opponent a little more. In the end, one of them would have the honour of calling InuYasha mate, whether they wanted to or not, and they had no control over it. The world was an unfair place, and life was worse. InuYasha, who truly deserved happiness after all the shit he had gone through in his life was now going to get disappointed yet again. Kagome sighed. There was nothing she could do, not right now anyways.

"It's getting late. Good night Keiko."

There was a beat of silence as Kagome walked out of the room, barely catching what the other said. "Good night Kagome."

InuYasha lounged on the futon in deep thought. Everything was all messed up. He had messed up. Kagome was supposed to be his, but so was Keiko, and if it were up to his brother to make a choice, he would choose Keiko. If that happened, would Kagome have to go back to Koga? Koga's mark still marred Kagome's skin, nearly overpowering his own, but surely Sesshoumaru wouldn't give her back to the undeserving wolf. The youkai did have a sense of honour, after all, and Koga had gone over the rules of honour to make that mark. If, in the end, he had to stay with Keiko, then he could only hope Kagome didn't have to go back to Koga. Even she hated the wolf and for her to hate took a lot. He would never let her be miserable, not even if he had to dishonour himself and his family in the process, not that he had ever had all that much honour in the first place. Being a hanyou kind of ruined whatever honour his heritage may have given him under other circumstances.

He sighed. Damn that flea, not telling him the most important thing about his life from before his mother died. His father must have had some hand in it, after all, his 'intended' was a demon, but his mother must have, on some level, allowed it and facilitated it. Keiko had said that she had seen him when he was extremely young and his father had died on the day he was born. He sighed again. His mother had never mentioned an engagement, but he had been too young to understand, hadn't he? There was only one person he could blame for the whole mess, Myoga. He had been around his entire life and had never once said anything to the effect that he was engaged. He wanted to kill that flea so bad, but that would take away his only defence.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the door sliding open and Kagome standing in the doorway, looking rather confused.

"Sorry InuYasha. I must have gotten mixed up in which room was mine."

He tried not to let his disappointment show in his face or voice. "You aren't mixed up, wench. This is your fucking room."

"Oh," she sounded completely lost, "so, what are you doing here?"

He sighed. Maybe she didn't even want to be his mate. Maybe the only reason she seemed so happy about it was because he was better than Koga. Maybe if she were set free of him again, she'd be overjoyed that she could go off and be with that stupid human boy in her time, Hobo or something. "Can't I be in my own fucking room if I want!"

The look of confusion didn't fade. "But you just said..." she paused, seeming to understand. "Oh..."

"'Oh,' is that al you've got to say?" he demanded, his anger filtering into his voice. She didn't reply as she closed the door, laying her bathing things on the floor near her bag. That just made him more upset. How dare she ignore him! He stood up and marched right up to her, pulling her up by her collar so she faced him. He ignored the wide eyes and surprise on her face, he ignored the little sound of shock she made, he ignored her tiny hands over his, trying to pull it off. "Dammit wench, do you hate me so much that you can't even answer me when I talk to you!"

Her resistance stopped. "Wh-what? Where did you get that idea?"

He snorted. "You're avoiding the question!" She cringed at the volume of the roar.

"Please," she whimpered, her breath coming in ragged gasps, "please, InuYasha, stop, please, you're," she took a deep breath, as if she didn't want to say what was next, "you're scaring me..."

The fury drained from him and he released her as those words hit home. He had scared her, something he had never wanted to do. She was scared of him. Whatever hope there may have been for them before was gone. Who would want to stay near someone who scared them? Who terrified them? He backed away from her as he realized what he had said to her, what he had done. He sat on the edge of the futon and rested his head in his hands, ashamed at himself. One wasn't to scare their mate. He was as bad as Koga.

He felt the futon sag beside him and was surprised to feel a hand on his back, rubbing it in small, circular motions. He looked at her, confused, and was surprised by the sympathy he saw in her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off by leaning onto him, her forehead resting on his neck. He knew, suddenly, that he was forgiven, that there was still hope in their fragile relationship, that everything he had picked up from her over the time they had known each other was all true, she did care about him, maybe even love him, and he, in turn, cared for and protected her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, needing to keep her near. The fear and doubt he had felt before she came in, even the frustration was slipping away as they sat there in a warm silence, but a silence, no matter how warm and comfortable, could not last forever.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He still needed to say it, even if it was already understood. "I wasn't angry with you."

"I know, InuYasha," she whispered in a cool, soothing voice. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." Even his reply seemed drained of everything.

She sighed and pulled away. "Silly hanyou." She got up and went back to putting her things away for the night and pulling out her pajamas. "Would you mind going outside for a moment?"

"Why?"

"So I can change." She was blushing.

"You're my mate." It was a statement.

"That doesn't mean I have to change in front of you."

He frowned. "That's exactly what it means."

She looked at him, surprised by the sad tone. It wasn't like him to sound so sad. He normally funnelled grief into anger, not show it in a way that made him seem so small and tired. She immediately felt her heart tug, and felt ashamed at herself for being so insensitive. They were mates now, even if they might be torn apart by circumstances out of their control, but the fact that she was pushing him, at least in his mind, away made him seem so different from the confident young man he normally looked. Now, sitting on the bed, he looked like an old man who was so tired with life that he wished it would just end.

"Could you at least turn around? Please?"

He stayed silent for a moment before flopping down on the bed and rolling over so his back was to her, his face almost against the wall. She moved quickly, stripping out of her clothes and getting into her pajamas fast. She looked at them, a little ashamed. She was mated, InuYasha was all but her husband, and she was wearing pajamas with cartoon cats on them, pink cartoon cats. How... immature, how childish, how stupid, just like her, being all private and touchy when InuYasha, when her mate, was in real pain, and yet, she hesitated. She worried about how happy he was with her. Sure, he said he was happy, but had he said he loved her? No, that wasn't fair. Had she? They hadn't had time, not between those thugs and Keiko. This was really the first time they had that they were completely alone since he had beat Koga, this was the first opportunity they really had to...

She blushed madly and turned away from the hanyou before the thought even fully formed in her mind. What was she thinking? InuYasha couldn't possibly... but, hadn't he mentioned it? Could that be part of the reason he was so upset? She was his mate now, and if Koga had expected that, then why wouldn't InuYasha? It only made sense, but then, why hadn't he made any moves? He hadn't even kissed her yet, hadn't even tried. Koga had and would have succeeded once or twice if not for the hanyou. She remembered the time InuYasha had gotten in between her and Koga only to have Koga kiss him on the cheek. She resisted the urge to chuckle as she remembered how upset they both had been, now wasn't the time to suddenly laugh.

She sat down on the bed beside InuYasha, nerves taking a hold of her. "InuYasha?"

"Yeah?" He didn't move from his place on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too-"

"I know." He did. He knew she didn't mean to be how she was. They both were so new at this. Only a few days before, they had been friends that argued like a married couple, and now, in a span of only a few days, suddenly were a married couple. He knew for a fact that they both felt the strain of that. He was worried about what it all meant. By demon terms, he was still a pup, even if he looked like a man. In the normal order of things, he wouldn't have a mate for at least another fifty years, but choosing one so early, he supposed, was a part of his human heritage. If you didn't get one young, you'd never get to continue your blood line, but then there was the contradiction to that when kagome had told the wolf she was 'too young to partake in any action related to mating'. Her mother had said something like that too, saying she didn't want Kagome 'ruining her life' because of pups, but she had given him her blessings to take her as his mate and away from Koga.

"Why?" It was quiet, but enough to break him out of his thoughts, and it seemed as tired as him.

He turned around, only to see her back towards him. "Why what?"

"Why did you fight Koga and make me your mate?"

He sat up beside her, silent as he thought. What would it hurt to tell her? They were all alone and there was noone at the door, who else would hear? "I couldn't stand to see you so miserable. It hurt me when I saw you struggling to understand what was going on after Koga marked you. I wanted to do anything to make that pain go away, to see you smile again."

There was a disappointment in her eyes. "Is that all? To make yourself feel better?" There wasn't any anger in her voice, just a kind of hurtful disbelief.

"I wasn't doing it for myself! If you had been happy with that damned wolf, no matter how much it would have hurt me, I'd've let you be happy, but you were miserable, so I did everything I could to make you happy." It started out loud and confident but quickly lowered to sound sad and lost. "I'm sorry I failed."

He felt her gaze on his face, but he refused to look at her. He kept his eyes firmly shut until he felt her fingertips brush against his face. He opened his eyes and turned to her to see her smiling warmly at him, a look of warmth and affection in her eyes. "You didn't fail, InuYasha. I am happy."

"You don't seem it."

"Well, you haven't exactly been Mr. Jolly lately, have you?"

"Haven't had a lot to be happy about."

Her look suddenly slipped. "Oh?"

"No, no, no, don't get me wrong, I'm very happy with our situation, it's just this whole Keiko thing that's got me down." He paused, considering if now was a good time. "I believe I've already told you I'd rather not be with anyone else."

"Men have a habit of saying stuff they don't mean."

He smirked, a little bit his old self, the tense atmosphere lifting out of the room. "If you have to believe that, believe it every time I've ever insulted you. Well, except about the first day or two. I _really_ hated you then."

She looked somewhat mad, somewhat pleased and somewhat relieved all at the same time. It was the oddest expression he had ever seen on anyone before. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, then opened it again. She looked something like a fish for a little while, but he didn't mention it. Getting 'sat' would ruin the moment. Her mouth stayed open when he cupped her cheek with his hands, careful every second that his claws did not break skin.

"It surprised me how fast that changed." He got no complaint when he leaned down and kissed her gently, aware of every change in her scent and heart beat, of the way she leaned into him, of how her hands moved to around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Her response surprised him, but he wasn't disappointed. He had been waiting so long for this, and, if her kiss was any indication, so had she. They pulled apart, only because they needed air, and smiled at each other as they tried to catch their breath. "Kagome, please, be my mate."

Her smile grew as she kissed his chin, whispering her reply against his skin. "I already am, InuYasha."

He smiled and kissed her forehead as he pushed her back on the bed. She smiled seductively, her eyes hazy. He turned to the lamp on the little table like thing next to the bed and blew it out, leaving them in the dark.

**And I'll end it there. I bet you all know what's going on, but I'm not gonna write a lemon or even a lime. Just that was tough. Anyways, yes, I am back and Unwilling will be getting the majority of my attention. I like it and I've got twist after twist planned. Since it has been so long, I decided an extra lon chapter was needed(Almost 3000 words instead of the usual 1000, besides, I couldn't find a good enough spot to end it and I really wanted all that Inu/Kag fluff and for people to see a diferent side of Keiko. See, she's not all bad!) Anyways, enough of my rambling, R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Unwilling**

By ShadowYoukai87

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 8**

Shippo sighed. Ever since the whole Koga thing started, he had been allowed less and less time with his mother, and now, when he knew Kagome needed him, InuYasha refused to let him sleep with him and Kagome. Didn't InuYasha realize that becoming his mama's mate, he became his papa? That was better than Koga, who had ignored him more than anyone else ever had, but couldn't InuYasha at least let him sleep with them?

"Shippo," called Sango from the futon with Kilala, "time for bed."

"Why can't I sleep with Mama?"

"Because she and InuYasha are busy," replied Miroku, narrowly dodging a piece of Sango's armour. "I see nothing wrong with telling the truth Sango. They are newly mated, surely they are trying to get pups of their own."

"But _I'm_ their pup!" complained Shippo, distracting Sango from tossing something else at Miroku.

"Wouldn't you like some brothers or sisters, Shippo?" asked Sango warmly. Kilala mewed in agreement.

"But what about Naraku?" he demanded. "If Mama has to take care of pups, she won't be able to come with us and we all know she can do real damage to him!"

"I'm certain InuYasha and Kagome are aware of that," Sango replied, hoping to reassure the kit. "Don't worry, they're both under a lot of stress lately and they would like some time alone to think about it and sort out what they're going to do. After that, I'm sure Kagome will convince InuYasha to let you join them."

Shippo brightened. "Really?"

"Really, really," replied Sango warmly, "Now, do you think you could wait a few days? You don't want to be there when they're being all gross and lovey-dovey, do you?" She had experience with boys his age. Reminding him they'd be doing 'gross' things would make him less eager to be around them.

Shippo made a face as he nodded. "Alright, but Miroku'd better stop flirting with that maid. I want to sleep."

The fox turned over on his futon, pulling the blanket over him as Hiraikotsu made contact with the monk's head, causing a little too much discussion for the little kit. He sighed, mumbling about how immature Miroku was and how violent Sango was. As he fell asleep, he made a note never to get on her bad side.(Go Sango!)

Sesshoumaru walked through the halls, trying to maintain his calm. Of all things for that fool half breed to do, to drag the name of the great InuTaisho through the dirt for a human was the worst. Ever since the half breed's birth the name had suffered from the humility of blending the bloods, but to have that son betray the family by taking a mate when there was already an arraignment was pushing it too far. His brother would pay for this, he would see to it.

The youkai stopped outside a door, the scents of his half brother and his human leaking out. What he wished to discuss would not and could not wait til morning. He opened the door and snubbed his nose in distaste for the scents that filled it. It wasn't bad enough that the hanyou had taken a mate, but he had to rub it into Keiko's nose. Whose idea had it been to have them share a room anyway? Of all the idiocy.

"Get up, half breed. There are things I must discuss with you."

The pile on the bed suddenly moved and a shirtless InuYasha sat up **(Poll, how many of you are drooling?)**, looking both stunned and angry in the same moment. There was a sound of the woman as she sat up, mumbling sleepily about what was wrong before seeing him. She gave a little squeak before pulling the blanket up to cover her up to her neck as she attempted to move out of his line of sight, all the while blushing.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell do you want? I'm tired and I want to get some more sleep."

Seeing the hanyou there, sitting completely at ease made Sesshoumaru furious. He struck out with his whip, cutting InuYasha deeply on the check as the hanyou dodged, ending up crouched on the floor. The girl still in the bed blushed as she asked if he was alright.

"How dare you further defile the name of our father by breaking your sacred vow to your mate and claiming another? How dare you take a human as your mate without any kind of permission from myself? How dare you-"

"Aw, did I make the great Sesshoumaru mad?" the filthy half breed asked as he stood, completely self assured, his sword now in hand. "Well sorry but I've more important things to do than worry about something I never heard anything about until yesterday! If those 'vows' were so sacred, why didn't you tell me about them? Huh? After all the years of telling me I'm not worthy of any claim to our father's name, now you berate me for not keeping some claim made only because of that name?" He snorted. "But, if you want to fight, fine with me."

Sesshoumaru smirked, the edges of his mouth moving up slightly into a smile. He looked over again to the girl on the bed, his brother's mate, and she pulled the sheets up closer around herself, not wanting to be seen in any way. He saw it there, the mark of an inu youkai. It was permanent and no matter how this thing went, for or against InuYasha's choice, there would be no going back on what had been started this night.

"I will see you at breakfast," Sesshoumaru told the disgraces as he turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The overwhelming scents in the room had been making him nauseous and he saw nothing better than retreating to think of how he would approach this. So much as he hated his brother, would it look worse for the name if they fought now or if they fought to keep InuYasha's choice? He would need to think on his choice before morning. Eien, Keiko's father, would be there at breakfast, and the discussion would begin there. He needed to know his position before then. It appeared the lord of the Western Lands would not sleep for another few hours.

**So, is Fluffy for or against? Will he support InuYasha or will he kill him? How will Keiko react when she finds out about Inu and Kag? Freak out, duh! Anyways, short I know, but R&R anyways. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9 The end? No way

**Unwilling**

By ShadowYoukai87

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 9**

Keiko walked with her father down the hall towards the dinning room. This was it, InuYasha would be in real trouble now. She had heard Sesshoumaru was here and there was little doubt that he'd be upset at his brother and demand he leave that human wench, no matter how nice she seemed, and mate with the one he was promised to. Of course, the very instant she walked into the dining room, the scent hit her, the scent of the act. She turned to her mate to be and his disgrace of a mate and saw them smiling gently at each other, almost as if they were unaware she was there, even if his ear was pointed to them and the girl looked up slightly before turning back to the man. How dare they, how dare they, in her father's home, before discussions had even begun, how dare they act as if they had already won the right to do that? She turned to lord of the western lands who sat on the other side of the room watching them, bowing his head when their eyes met. He didn't seem fazed by the scents, but then again, she had heard nothing fazed him.

She sat next to her father and he cleared his throat, making everyone tun to him.

"So it appears what my daughter told me was correct. The second son of InuTaisho has taken another as his mate, leaving my daughter in a mess of honour. Sesshoumaru-sama, tell me, why should I not kill your brother and his disgraceful mate where they stand?"

"Eien-sama, so much as I am not fond of my brother, slaying him and his mate would do no good. The problem arose from myself and his retainer Myoga not informing him of his duties to our father's name. He only learned the day your daughter appeared in his life that he was claimed for another. By that time, though, he had claimed the girl and, as honour would dictate, he could not merely leave the girl. She is his mate, there is nothing we can do about that, and should we attempt to kill her and force InuYasha to mate your daughter, they would both die. And so, because of this, there are only two choices, kill them or forget about this and allow me to find a mate for your daughter of higher standing than my brother."

"Who could be higher than your brother?" asked Keiko pointedly. "He is the heir to the Western Lands."

"My self, for one." The voice was cool, calm, "And of course, my close advisors. At the moment, although InuYasha is the formal heir, there is little chance that he would take the throne because of lack of want and the fact that I know of many below me who would not stand to be in the service of a hanyou. The position of his mate is not as desirable now as the time when my father was alive. Today, it would be only for show. You could never rule, never have the power or comfort with which you are accustomed. It is a post of mockery for a great lady such as yourself, to be roaming around the country side searching for the jewel shards, for he has no where you could stay, not even in that village he is so fond of. Truly, my little brother has nothing you could find worthy of your attention or time. He would even be unable to provide for you a new kimono should you need one."

Eien nodded, taking all of Sesshoumaru's words into consideration. It was true, the hanyou had nothing since the death of his father. The only thing he could be said to have was a pack, and even that did not ease his fears, not when a member of the pack would be that girl he was mated to. "You speak true, Sesshoumaru-sama, and your words echo my own feelings. The hanyou has nothing to offer my daughter, but you do. I was promised a son of InuTaisho, and you were my first choice, but you were claimed to another, who I heard died shortly before the ceremony, a pity she was so ill." The two lords shared a look that seemed both knowing and mysterious. "Fetch the old contract and rewrite it, replacing the name InuYasha with the name Sesshoumaru." A servant ran out of the room and returned a moment late with fresh paper on which he began to copy the contract. It took quite some time before it was done and the lords signed it. "InuYasha, we need you to sign as well. We must show this disgrace somehow and having you as witness shall serve."

The hanyou nodded and walked over to them, taking the brush carefully, hesitating a moment before he wrote his name on the paper before laying it down and returning to his mate.

"So it is done," smiled Eien, "The ceremony shall take place at sundown. I expect you to attend, hanyou. So much as you are a disgrace, a blood relation must be present. Perhaps at the same time we can formalize your," he paused and looked at them with barely disguised disgust, "Union. I shall provide appropriate clothing for you and your mate."

With that, the lords and Keiko left the rooms, servants running around hurriedly to prepare for a wedding that evening leaving InuYasha and his pack alone once more.

"That went...freakishly well," commented Kagome, blinking.

"I'd say," agreed Shippo, hopping onto Kagome's shoulder. "Can I come?"

InuYasha shook his head. "Nope. You weren't invited." He turned pack to Sango and Miroku. "You guys head home. Kagome and I'll leave after the ceremony. See if you can find any shard rumours or something before we get back."

Sango and Miroku nodded. "Good idea. It would be best to get a head start on finding rumours. Think you can be there by morning?"

He shook his head, wrapping his arm around Kagome. "Nope. Noon. We'll be there for lunch, don't you worry. We would like to just take our time for once."

Kagome shook her head and sighed as the others got up, saying their goodbyes before they left, already finished their meals. She, of course, had woken up late. "And I was hoping to get some sleep tonight."

He grinned and kissed her neck. "Aw, was it that bad?"

She turned bright red, but shook her head. "No, it wasn't, but I'd like to sleep. I mean, we didn't sleep for much before Sesshoumaru showed up and we didn't get back to sleep till much later and you woke me up real early, so, I'd like a good night's sleep or else I won't make it through another day."

He kissed her neck again. "Some other night, maybe, but not quite yet. I'm not going to waste alone time. Speaking of which, the ceremony's not for a number of hours, and it can't take too long to get dressed, so, what do you say we get back to the room?"

She chuckled nervously and kissed his forehead. "Fine, but I want a bath before the ceremony." He grinned. "Alone." The grin faltered.

"Fine, but only once I'm satisfied you deserve it."

She stood up and shook her head. "On the other hand, maybe you should go take a nice, long, cold bath."

He smiled, standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sounds good. Care to join me?"

She smiled broadly. "That would completely ruin the purpose of the cold bath, now wouldn't it?"

He mock glared at her. "You're evil."

She smiled, breaking from his grasp. "Aren't I?"

**So, there you go, it's settled. Thank you Fluffy, Inu owes you one! Speaking of Inu, is it just me or has he switched places with Miroku? He's obsessed, but like Kaede said in ch.4 "Youkai normally go for days before they are seen again with a new mate," only for Inu, he couldn't have days. Bad Keiko making them meet in the morning... no, wait, that was me. Oh well, bad Shadow, bad girl! You know what to do now, or once you've stopped laughing or crying about the lack of lemons, read and review and buy some lemonade! No, really, buy some lemonade. It'll make you feel better.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unwilling**

By ShadowYoukai87

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 10 

How dare they? How bloody dare they? Tell her all her life she was to mate the second son of InuTaisho and then have it changed to the first? She wouldn't allow it. She rushed into her room and walked straight to the window, watching as the majority of InuYasha's pack left the palace. She smiled. Oh, this was good, perfect even. If she couldn't have InuYasha, she'd get the man she loved. She hurried to her desk and wrote a quick letter explaining the circumstances before returning to the window and giving a low whistle, something not even a dog could hear. A rather large wasp appeared and she handed it the note.

"Bring this to your master," she commanded in a whisper. "My love must come before sunset. Hurry!"

The wasp flew off to the north, towards the barely noticed dark aura of a demon most foul. As the wasp went closer to the miasma, it flew faster, feeling its master's call for it. It knew it had not long before it's body would fail and this had to reach to the hands of his master, but its wings were failing, it would not make it. A woman with red eyes suddenly appeared in front of it, sitting peacefully on a pure white feather. The insect fell in front of her and she picked up the letter. She smiled.

"Don't worry, this will get to our master. Your purpose is fulfilled."

With one final flap of its wings, the wasp died.

Kagome cursed quietly under her breath as she brushed through her still damp hair. Trust InuYasha to make her late. He didn't understand that as a woman it took her more time to get ready than him, mostly because she actually cared how she looked. Okay, sure they were just going to witness Sesshoumaru and Keiko's ceremony, but she wanted to look like an official witness somewhat, at least with her hair up neatly. It would have to be a simple hairdo, she had none of the combs and the like another lady would have, but she'd make due. She suddenly felt something warm and wet press against her newly bared neck as she tied her hair back.

"Oh no," she grinned, pushing the mouth away gently. "You're the one that made us late, so you have to live with it InuYasha. How did you ever convince me we had so much more time than we did?"

"Easy," he replied, kissing her neck again, "I made you forget about everything but me."

She pushed him away again before turning to him, looking into his deep amber eyes half reprimanding, half lazy. "Oh, Inu, where do you get all this energy?"

He grinned and kissed her gently on the lips, tender and sweet. "I'm a half demon, where else would I get it?"

"True," she replied, kissing him again, deeper this time, his hands playing with her hair. She pulled back when her hair fell back over her shoulders. "InuYasha! That took me ten minutes to do up! Now I have to start all over again," she complained moving to pick up her brush before InuYasah's hand stopped her.

"No need. You look much more beautiful with your hair down."

She blushed at the comment, her anger forgotten. She was about to retort when the door opened and a servant told them it was time for the ceremony. She groaned unhappily, knowing that there was no more time to fix what InuYasha had ruined. They got up and followed the servant through the halls to a large garden full of flowers with a pond and a small bridge. Really rather lovely. Sesshomaru stood by Eien dressed in a formal Kimono nearly identical to the one he normally wore, his two swords still at his waist, much like InuYasha who still had his Tessaiga. There were only a few vassals around them, including Jaken. Rin, it appeared, had not been invited to the ceremony either.

Keiko entered the garden dressed in a rather simple formal kimono, considering this was her wedding, but she wasn't looking at her mate-to-be, or anyone in the garden for that matter. She was looking behind everyone, at something she noticed InuYasha watching too.

She turned, but didn't see anything. "InuYasha, what is it?"

"Can't you feel it Kagome?" he asked quietly, eyes never leaving the northern horizon. "Naraku's coming."

He had said it just loud enough so Sesshoumaru could hear and, he too, turned to the northern horizon, his hand grabbing Tokijin's hilt. Eien had heard too and merely blinked.

"Naraku? But why would he…" the man paused and turned to his daughter. "Keiko, did you tell him…?"

"Of course father. How could I not tell my love I was to be mated this very night?"

That drew everyone's looks, none able to believe Naraku, of all people, was Keiko's love. Kagome was nearly sick at the thought of it, knowing that because of her, they could all die. She could feel his aura now, there was no time for her to find a bow, let alone change into something appropriate to battle in. InuYasha's growl broke her out of her darkening thoughts.

"Kagome, get out of here. Don't let him catch you."

She turned to InuYasha in shock. "No, I'm not leaving you."

"Dammit wench, you're unarmed. You'll just be in the way. Go now, before it's too late."

There was something in his golden eyes that made her feel guilty for wanting to stay. She knew she couldn't do anything, but she didn't want to leave him. She wouldn't ask him to come with her, she knew he would never retreat from anyone, least of all Naraku.

"Fine," she replied, "but you be careful. I don't want to lose you."

Before he could reply, a cold cackle filled the garden, chilling her to her core. In unison, the mates turned to see Naraku standing just inside of the garden wall, Kagura and Kanna on either side of him. InuYasha, knowing there was no running now, stood defensively in front of his mate, Tessaiga drawn as Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin. The battle of a lifetime was about to begin.

**Yes, I know, evil cliffy, but this is where it needs to end. Next chapter is going to be much longer. I bet not many of you like Keiko now and may be wondering why I tried to make you like her before, long answer short, I wanted everyone to feel a little betrayed. The first part of this chapter should have gone at the end of last, but I didn't feel like changing it. Too much hassle and I may have lost all of your wonderful reviews. Speaking of, I'd like to thank ever who has reviewed this fic so far. I appreciate it more than I can say. Oh, and one more thing before I leave you all, please read and review and tell me if you want Keiko to die. I haven't made up my mind about her yet, should she die by someone's hands, or should she fall for Sesshy? I really don't know, maybe both? Anyways, R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Unwilling**

By ShadowYoukai87

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter Eleven**

Naraku looked at them with disinterest. So, his plan had worked, rather well actually. The half breed and the girl were mated, and that was what he had wanted. He would have preferred her to be the wolf's, but, in the end, it came up to the same thing. She was no longer a threat and without her aide, there was no way InuYasha could kill him, not even with Sesshoumaru. He turned from his enemies and glanced at the girl, Keiko, the one who had told him they were here, that the monk and demon slayer had left. She was looking up at him with love in her eyes, disgusting emotion that, even if it had come in handy. He grinned coldly.

"You did well, Keiko," he stated, his voice quiet and rough, but carrying none the less so all could hear. "Kagura, would you give the lady her reward?"

Beside him, the wind sorceress smiled coldly. "As you wish." She opened her fan and ever so gently flicked her wrist. A blade of wind moved and sliced the girl in half, killing her instantly. The miko gasped loudly, shock and fear getting the best of her. She positively reeked of fear and confusion. If the look on her face was any indication, she hadn't seen the demonic aura build around Kagura's fan, hadn't known the attack was coming. He grinned.

"Stupid girl. Oh well, at least she served her purpose."

InuYasha had drawn his sword and was glaring at him. "You bastard! How could you use a girl like that!"

He chuckled softly. "My, InuYasha, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually cared about that little waif. From what she wrote, you seemed to be rather cold to her, but then again, you were much the same with Kikyo."

"I've had enough of this. Die you bastard!"

The idiot used the wind scar. Kanna was standing right next to him. She reflected the attack effortlessly with her mirror and the fool half breed actually grinned.

He lifted his sword and called out "Backlash wave!"

The attack was headed back to him, stronger now, the whirlwinds of energy certainly too strong and random to be blocked by Kanna, but he seemed to have forgotten Kagura's control of the wind. All it took was a wave of her fan and the courtyard was once more silent. When the dust cleared, he saw no one else there but Keiko's father, weeping over the body of his dead daughter. Naraku growled.

"What are you waiting for! Find them you fools!"

His incarnations disappeared, leaving him alone with the crying old man. "Silence. You annoy me."

In an instant, one of his root like tentacles had struck the man in the heart and returned to his hand. Now, to find that half breed.

"That bitch!" he cursed, holding his mate in his arms as he dashed through the halls, trying to figure out exactly what to do. Sesshoumaru was a few feet behind him, following in a calculated way, Tokijin in his hand, ready to kill. Jaken was hanging on his fluffy thing for dear life.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shot half heartedly.

"I'm afraid I must agree with my brother," stated Sesshoumaru, distantly as ever. "She set up this trap and this Sesshoumaru does not appreciate this at all."

"That's not it!" she replied, panic in her voice. "I couldn't sense his aura, or the jewel shards."

InuYasha stopped. "What did you say?"

She looked down at the jewel shards around her neck. "I can't sense the shards, ours or his, I can't sense his aura, any aura. I," she paused, dreading the news, "I think I lost my powers."

Sesshoumaru glared at them. "You mean to say you are surprised?"

"What are you talking about Sesshoumaru?"

He frowned. "When a miko mates a demon, her powers shift in a manner that renders them dormant for a time until they can work in harmony with her mate's youki."

InuYasha looked at his brother blankly. "How long?"

"Sometimes days, sometimes years, occasionally the miko never recovers them."

"Shit!"

"So," came a feminine voice from behind them, "You've finally figured out Naraku's plan."

The group turned around to face Kagura, her fan in her hand closed for the moment.

"Naraku arranged for Kouga to be overwhelmingly smitten with the girl, a simple matter considering it is closing in on mid-summer," she replied coolly. "Of course, his hope was that you and Kouga would kill each other, but, well, not everything can go according to plan. Oh well, at least the majority of Naraku's plan came to be. The miko is useless, for a time at least, and now it is my duty to ensure she never becomes a threat again. Dance of Dragons!"

It was tough avoiding the talons of wind in the small space, but InuYasha was mostly successful, a single blade cutting into his arm as Kagome dropped to the floor.

"InuYasha!"

The wind sorceress grinned. "If I were you, I'd be more worried about yourself." She lifted her fan, ready to strike, only to be stopped by a boomerang.

"Sango!" she called, getting up and moving to her friends who had appeared by her mate, Shippo helping InuYasha stand. "Miroku! What are you doing here?"

"We felt Naraku's aura all the way near Kaede's," replied Miroku, "We couldn't very well let you have all the fun by yourself."

She blinked as she touched InuYasha's shoulder, ensuring he was alright. "Is it really that strong?" she asked quietly.

"Of course it is Kagome," replied Shippo rather obliviously. "Can't you feel it?" The child shivered. "It gives me the creeps."

InuYasha frowned, Tessaiga in hand. "We're getting out of here. Wind scar!"

Kagura removed the feather from her hair and flew off on it, using the wind scar's energies to speed her out of its reach. With her out of the way for the moment, InuYasha grabbed his mate and the kit, urging the rest of his pack out despite their confusion and resistance. It wasn't the time to fight Naraku. Their enemy would have to wait.

She had been gone for a long time. She knew that her mate and the others would be worried, but she had forced them all to stay away. She wanted to be alone, needed to be in able to understand what her new role could be. The tears were still rolling down her cheeks in thick rivulets, the pain was still fresh. Her only use to the group, the only thing she truly added, was gone. She couldn't sense the jewels, she couldn't sense any kind of aura, it was a surprise she was still keeping the jewel shards around her neck pure. She had noticed something different after she and InuYasha had… but she hadn't understood what. She had been using them as second nature for so long that she hadn't even noticed they were gone, hadn't been able to place what was wrong until Naraku had appeared. She couldn't even sense him. She was as useful as that fake exorcist months back. She couldn't even feel her mate's aura.

She didn't blame him, how could she? Not even Kaede had known, not Miroku or Sango, Sesshoumaru was their only source of information on it and he had said it may never return. How could she survive without them? What would she be but a burden on the hunt for the jewel shards, her arrows good for nothing special, her vital skill, gone, just like that, and it might never come back? She felt dead inside. Of course, it might only be for a few hours more, a few days, right? Sesshoumaru had said those that regained it in that time were few, most regained it in a month. If it was still gone in roughly ten years, it wasn't likely to come back. Kaede had said a miko could go crazy without their powers in that time, so used to them, it was a blow they could never recover from if gone for too long. She frowned. Naraku knew this and, accordingly, would likely come after them before the month was up, and she was helpless against him.

"Damn it!" The birds in the trees flew off and she smiled half heartedly. InuYasha would have been proud, if only she wasn't so useless. "Damn it all!"

"I'd stop yelling if I were you."

She turned around in a flurry, eyes wide, hands on her bow, loosening only when she caught her mate's eyes. She immediately lowered her own and stared at the ground in shame. "How long have you been there?"

"The whole time," he replied softly.

"I told you to stay in the village."

"I couldn't let you go off alone!"

"Why not? Because I'm defenceless now? Because I'm useless? Because I'm a burden?"

"No," he said softly. "I was just worried about you."

They fell into silence as she turned away, falling to the ground carelessly. She couldn't believe this, she couldn't believe any of it. There was so much in so little time. First, Kouga, then becoming InuYasha's mate, then Keiko, the _really_ being his mate, then Naraku. She hated this. She hated being so useless.

"I'm sorry."

She turned to him quickly. "What?"

"It's my fault, all of this. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be. None of us knew, none of us expected…" She trailed off, unsure even how to continue, not knowing how to assure someone when she herself wasn't even sure she believed her own words. She turned back to him, saddened by the distant sadness in his eyes. He was blaming himself. That wouldn't do. "Even if I had known," she started after a moment, turning from him, "I still would have been your mate."

"What?" he asked, confused, "Why?"

"Because I," she paused, blushing hotly. "Because I love you."

She didn't know why she had said it, why then and not the night before, why under these circumstances, but, somehow, she knew, it meant more now, it meant something more to him, he could really believe it., she hoped. He didn't say anything, didn't say a word, didn't make a single sound she could hear, nothing at all. She turned to where he sat and was shocked.

There were tears, running down his face in two long, thin, shining streams. Tears, he was…crying, because she said she loved him? It made no sense. She turned away. Unless, he didn't love her. She felt her own tears then, renewed from their rest. This was, so unfair. The night before, he had said… no, he hadn't said anything but that he was surprised by how fast he had stopped hating her. She tried to stop, not wanting to make things worse, not wanting to believe her own thoughts. Had she just given herself to a man who only lusted after her? She could feel her heart breaking.

"Kagome…"

"No," she ordered, "I don't feel like talking." She wiped her tears away and turned to him. "What have you got to cry for?"

"I've hurt you," he whispered, "by trying to make us both happy, I took away something that meant so much to you. You aren't supposed to hurt the one you love, but I've gone and done it!"

She blinked, replaying his words over in her mind. "Does, does that mean, you love me?"

"Of course I do, you idiot!" It was almost pain filled, his voice. "I love you, and I hurt you anyways! Dammit! What the hell good am I?"

She was quiet, surprised for a moment, before she smiled. He loved her. He really loved her. She giggled softly before leaning over and wiping his tears away. He just looked at her with wide eyes, not understanding how she could be so kind with him, now, of all times. His eyes went extra large when she kissed him.

"If you really love me," she whispered seductively, "make me forget about all the bad things, just for a while, please?"

He looked at her, unsure what she meant for a moment before it dawned on him. He leaned in and kissed her, pushing her back into the cool grass. He was surprised by the passion in her kiss, the need, but not discouraged. He felt the same, so afraid she would hate him that now, he needed something solid to prove her feelings hadn't changed. Neither of them noticed the time slip by, too involved in their own happiness. Neither of them even noticed the thin pink barrier that had surrounded them, protecting them and shielding them from the rain that started only moments later.

**And, there's chapter 11. I know this took forever, but, I got all messed up in my planning and I lost my inspiration for a while, and then, thanks to the icebreaker 'nosebleed'(which took no more than 20 min) and two reviews(thank you Sesshoumaru 121 and Kirah Ocean), I suddenly had the urge to work on this. Oh, and I think that about ties it up, except an epilogue. After all, this started out with Kouga making a mess of their relationship, continued by Keiko and then Naraku, but, look, they love each other, things look good, and the barrier, well, who do you think did that? Anyways, thank you for waiting and I hope you R&R.**


	12. Epilogue

**Unwilling**

By ShadowYoukai87

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Epilouge**

It was a bright, sunshiny day and there was nary a cloud in the sky. Unfortunately, the little group didn't notice, or just didn't care in some cases. They were too busy looking at the young miko at the back of the group, her bow string still vibrating from the last arrow she had used, the glowing energy still lingering around her. The arrow that had brought down their arch-foe, the foul, nauseating, feminine-looking Naraku and his rather annoying, if spunky, wind goddess Kagura. At least this time, despite grievous injuries, they managed to defeat him once and for all.

InuYasha watched his mate intently, a little unsure but very proud. To understand why, one must understand that a battle with Naraku had been his goal for so long that he had forgotten any other goals he might have had. After all, a fight with Naraku made him think of Kikyo, who led to his relationship with Kagome, which always left him content and a little disbelieving. Oh, Kagome alone was fine, unless she had a 'test'. He hated 'tests', whatever they were. Kagome left to do them instead of being with him, letting him hold her in his arms, although, he did follow her more often than not these last few months. Oh yes, she was wonderful. And not for her arrows... not the ramen...or the potato chips...or anything but for just being his mate.

Miroku and Sango, both still looking on unbelieving, stood with Kilala as their strength faded with the adrealine. Though they had protested leaving the village so soon after the discovery that one of the group was as of yet unaware of, they agreed it was wise to finish of their enemy before that discovery became clear. Waiting wouldn't avenge their families. Both hoped, for the girl's health as well as their own, that they would be permitted to rest for a long while, each knowing there was no chance of stopping the hanyou if there was something he had planned.

Kagome, it seemed, realized that.

"You did it, wench," called their leader, turning back to her, the name more affectionate than any of them would have thought only a few months ago.

"So I did InuYasha," she stated coolly smiling, "and about time. I've been getting tired of going after him, so I can only imagine how Sango and Miroku must feel, not to mention you."

"Yeah."

"We can finally rest," her logic was flawless there, "and you should make sure that hut you've been planning to build is done before too long. I'm not going to take another excuse until you agree to get that done."

As usual, InuYasha was surprised. Kagome was always bringing up things that had nothing to do with anything. He was certain it had something to do with the talks she had been having with Kaede and Sango lately, but that was a story for another time. With her, he had to compromise or she'd cry(which he couldn't stand) and/or storm off to the well(which he also couldn't stand as it meant she wasn't there with him) and he didn't know which was worse, though, with the tears, he nearly always gave in. Whether or not she realized it was her problem.

"Fine, I'll build it," he mumbled annoyed, "but for now, let's just bandage up."

She grinned as she removed her bag. "Fine. Now, don't you go around making excuses. That's not good behavior from a father."

He blinked as he looked at her. "Father? You don't mean you're…?"

She just smiled, nodding. He looked at her in shock for a few minutes before it sank in, pulling her close against his chest. The quick grab had caused her wound, a bump on the head, to shoot pain through her head for a moment before he stopped, remembering it. He held her tight as he kissed her forehead, neither concerned for the blood all over him. As he held her, the rest of the group came up and congratulated them, Miroku saying something that earned a smack form InuYasha and Sango.

**I know, it's really short, but, I just needed to finish this and I thought this would be the best way. I know Kikyo never made an appearance, but, well, I already made it clear InuYasha didn't want her. Adding in a confrontation scene would happen, if at all, in a one shot sequel. Now that this is done though I can get working on another clichéd plot, Kagome turning into a Hanyou, because I've had at least three versions spinning around my head for the last long while. That's right, three different plots with the same premise. I'm going to use a blend of them so I can get them all out of the way at once. A sequel to "Kindness of Strangers" might be coming up too. Anyways, I know this might seem a little anticlimactic, but, well, I just needed to have a clear ending for it while leaving it open to continue. Oh, and just a question, anything of this chapter remind you of any other chapters? K, well, R&R and tell me what you think and which other story I should work on more. I like to please my fans. Thanks again to everyone who's read this and who's reviewed it over the years. You all make me feel so special. Can't thank you all enough. SY. 3**


End file.
